


I Just Hope We Don't Get Caught!

by yauksiei



Series: Let's Read Some Fan Fiction [1]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Danneel reads fanfiction, Gen reads fanfiction, Het and Slash, Humor, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-19
Updated: 2011-09-19
Packaged: 2017-10-23 20:55:02
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,549
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/254879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yauksiei/pseuds/yauksiei
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Total spur of the moment!! But I thought how everyone is always writing about how Jensen and Jared read fanfiction, and NEVER about Genevieve and Danneel possibly reading some. Well, they just hope they won't get caught!</p>
            </blockquote>





	I Just Hope We Don't Get Caught!

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! I thought about this before, but this is the first time I'm actually writing it to post on a site. I hope you all enjoy! :D
> 
> Jared Padalecki and Jensen Ackles belong to Eric Kripke by contract. Genevieve Padalecki, I have no idea. Danneel Ackles, well whoever created Friends With Benefits owns her by contract. And of course, Jensen also belongs to Danneel, and Jared belongs to Genevieve.
> 
> In short, I own nothing.

It had started out as a simple phone call. Genevieve had just kissed Jared goodbye before he went off to the car to go to set. She'd plopped down on a chair and pulled out a book when her phone rang. It was Danneel Ackles.

"Danneel?" honestly, she was surprised. Danneel didn't call that much, although they were friends.

"Hey Gen, check your email," Danneel had a tone in her voice that conveyed to Genevieve something was going on in that diabolical mind she wasn't going to enjoy.

"Um...ok."

Genevieve checked her email. There were a couple messages from her mom that she'd already replied to, but there was a new message up top. It's subject was written simply as 'XP'. Upon clicking on it, Genevieve's whole face went red.

Danneel had emailed her links to Supernatural slash fiction sites. Most of them RPF.

"Uh, Danneel..."

"Click on one! It's fun, seriously!"

"But...what if..."

"Oh, you won't get caught! I've been on those sites as much as I can and Jensen doesn't even notice!"

MEANWHILE, ON THE SUPERNATURAL SET..........

"Danneel's acting weird lately."

"How so?"

"She keeps...staring at me. Like she's gonna rape me in my sleep."

"Well, Jen, you can't rape the willing."

"Yeah, but...it's always after she goes on the computer. Does Gen ever do that?"

"No. But then again, who knows what goes on in Dani's mind?"

"Yeah..."

BACK WITH GENEVIEVE AND DANNEEL.............

Genevieve sighed. "Ok. One site. But that's it!"

"YAY! Try the second one! Try the second one!" Danneel honestly sounded like a small child seeing their favorite toy. Genevieve followed her instructions and blushed bright red when she saw that the first one involved...well. Sex.

And the next one, same thing. In fact, each and every ONE of the fics had sex somewhere in there. Great, no easing into it then.

"Which one do you reccomend?" knowing Dani, she'd read them all.

And goodness, she had. "I'd say the fourth one up. It's amazing, and it has so many hot mental images."

"You seriously fantasize about our husbands having sex?" Genevieve's eyes went wide. She couldn't imagine Jared going anywhere like THAT with Jensen.

"Oh honey, it's the hottest thing to imagine. Now click on it!"

Genevieve shook her head and did so. The things she did for her friends.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Ugh, Jensen..."

Jensen smirked, burying himself balls deep into Jared's slick, tight hole. "That's right baby. So tight, so perfect."

Jared clawed at Jensen's back, wanting more contact, more heat, more...Jensen.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Genevieve's eyes were wide. Her face's color have invented a whole new definition of red. But, strangely enough? She found the fanfiction hot. In fact, there was something going on between her legs that she never thought would be possible from just reading a few words of a fic.

Danneel giggled, as if sensing this. "Told yah!"

"Um..."

"Well, are you gonna read the rest?"

"How many have Jared on bottom?"

Genevieve could FEEL Danneel's smirk. "All but one."

LATER...............

Jared came home early that night, because Sam wasn't needed quite as much for that episode. He called out to Gen to tell her he was back. But he didn't get the usual answer. He checked the clock, seeing that it was only 9:30. Gen was usually still up until at least 11.

"Baby?" he raised his voice a little more, walking through the kitchen and living room. "You home?"

Jared found her in the bedroom, reading something on the computer. Her face was a deep red, and she scrolled through something. "Gen?" he tilted his head.

"HUH!?!?!?!" Genevieve jumped about 2 feet, shutting the laptop firmly in surprise. "Oh! Uh, heyyy baby."

Jared's eyes narrowed. "What were you looking at?"

"Um...noooooothing."

"Can I see?"

"NO!" Genevieve swallowed, "I mean, uh, no. It was just some email I got from Danneel. In fact, it would probably just bore you. Yeah."

Jared raised an eyebrow. Gen was a great actress, but sometimes she could be awful at lying. "What was on the email?"

"WHAT?!"

Ok. This was officially weird. "I said, what was on the email?"

"I told you! Nothing!"

"Then why is your face all red?"

"Um...pictures! Yeah, pictures were on it! From a uh, a party she had with the cast of her show!" Genevieve looked very triumphant over the fact that she was epically failing at lying to her husband right now. "Very strange pictures!"

"Thought you said it was nothing."

"Well it is!"

"Gen."

"Huh?"

"Seriously."

Genevieve stowed the laptop away and threw her arms around his neck. "Seriously. Nothing." she kissed him hard on the mouth, obviously intent on distracting him. And it might have failed, if she wasn't so good with her hands.

THAT FRIDAY.........................

Jensen caught up with Jared on set. "Hey."

"Hey," Jared smiled. They were finally on a longer break because of some mishaps with the lights. He wanted to sleep, but first he needed a little drink. "Wanna have a couple in my trailer?"

"Sure, man."

The pair walked up the steps and Jared bent over in the fridge to reach for the beers. Jensen admired the view with a smirk that disappeared the instant his best friend turned around and handed him one.

They drank in silence for a few minutes, before Jensen put his bottle down. Because really, the way Jared was nursing that bottle with his lips was not helping. "Jay."

"Mm," Jared finished his sip, "Yeah?"

"Put that down. I wanna show you something."

Jared, ever the child, loved surprises, so he quickly put the bottle down and followed Jensen to the small bedroom of his trailer. Confused, he looked at his friend while the door locked.

"Um, Jensen? What're we doing here?"

Jensen just answered him with a deep French kiss.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Genevieve sighed. She knew she was very much addicted to this slash fiction. But Danneel had been right: imagining her husband getting it on with his best friend was really hot to mentally watch. It was a sick fetish that thankfully Jared hadn't discovered just yet. And hopefully he never would.

That night, an hour before Jared was expected to come home, Danneel came over and proposed something Genevieve had considered, but never actually did.

"We should collaborate and write one."

Genevieve couldn't believe she actually gave in, but she had. "What...what do you think we should do?"

"Well, maybe start out with something simple. Maybe their characters. Sam and Dean are on different sides of the supernatural battle, right? So what if..." she told Genevieve her plan, and they got an account on Live Journal. It was called GPDALOL. Their picture was the two of them at the Paley Festival.

"Let's get started," Danneel smirked. Genevieve just sighed.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Both of them knew it was wrong to meet. That they were no longer just brothers anymore, but enemies. However, that didn't stop the deep-seated longing they both had for each other.

The meet up place was simple and completely warded. Since they weren't full angel and full demon, they could get in no problem.

Dean's beautiful white wings were the first things Sam saw upon looking up from the locked door. His heart soared at the sight of his beloved. "Dean," he whispered.

Dean turned, face pained yet overjoyed at the same time. "Sammy."

They threw their arms around each other, kissing deep and hard. Normally there would be a chick flick comment between the mesh of lips, but not tonight. For tomorrow, they would have to say yes. Tomorrow, they would face each other. Michael would vanquish the evil. Vanquish Sam.

This was why Sam wasted no time. He turned Dean around and pushed him up against the rough wooden wall, ripping off both of their jeans and growling in approval when he saw that neither of them wore anything underneath.

Dean's palms were flat against the wall, harsh pants leaving his lips. "C'mon," his voice was raw and fucked out, but such a turn on. Sam licked his lips and barely wasted any time for prep before pushing in, the white wings wrapping around him in a safe cocoon. He buried his nose into the back of Dean's neck and started moving without waiting for the half-angel's consent.

Dean moaned to the ceiling, the cold air and splintering wood feeling amazing on his bare skin. Sam continued to slam him into the wall, clearly wanting to make him scream this time. He let out another pleasured noise as a huge hand caressed his face, pulling him into a rough kiss, all tongue and teeth---

"Gen?"

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Oh shit," Danneel minimized the site and pulled up YouTube, thinking fast and typing in "Streaker FAIL". She and Genevieve pretended to laugh at it as Jared came into the room, Jensen not far behind.

Wow. It was kinda weird to see the stars of their fiction right in front of them while they had been writing it. The prospect made Gen feel a little awkward.

But Danneel was good. "Hey guys! What's up?"

"Nothin'," Jensen shrugged, "What are you watching?"

"That streaker video you told me about."

They launched into an easy conversation, getting away with it so easily. It was almost surprising when the girls finally got caught.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! WOOT FOR SEASON 7 THIS WEEKEND!!!!!!! 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D 8D
> 
> Oh, and I will definitely write a sequel in this series! XD


End file.
